


拉斯维加斯的妖精

by Sherjor



Category: ping；
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherjor/pseuds/Sherjor
Summary: 宁花，ooc





	拉斯维加斯的妖精

　　all花爽文，逻辑喂狗，私设成山，请勿上升  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　李相赫在看到全明星的名单时，就料到了会发生什么事，因此在出发前往拉斯维加斯之前，他的心神就开始不安。路上他的视线频繁地往那个矮小的身影身上飘，韩王浩摆着那副乖巧温和的样子，足以让遇到的人都卸下防备。  
　　  
　　所以当他看到直播里Ping组合笑得开心的两个人时，他只有扶额的冲动，心里想着：“又一个。”  
　　  
　　全明星的赛场上，两个黑色的脑袋挨得正近。韩王浩看到了什么，不拿鼠标的那只手戳了戳屏幕。近视的高振宁凑上去像看得清楚些，两个脑袋便挨在了一块。  
　　  
　　“啊，sorry。”高振宁侧头，可韩王浩似乎不太介意，只是笑着看了他一眼，继续指着屏幕，用蹩脚的英文指挥着。  
　　  
　　盲僧被对方一抓直接灰了屏幕，高振宁有了放松的机会，便去打量身旁的青年。和他形成强烈对比的柔软头发服服帖帖，白皙的皮肤粉嫩的嘴，看得他怀疑起自己的直男人生。  
　　  
　　但是小花生总让他想多看几眼。在他凑近的时候，还会带来一阵清新的香味冲着他鼻腔扑来，但当他想去抓住，这香味又闻不到了。  
　　  
　　他这是喷了什么香水。高振宁努力许久，终于抓住了那股味道——洛神花的馥郁基调中，金桔与橙的味道攀涌而上。只这一点，别的他判断不出。而他后知后觉听说过身旁人罕见地是个Omega的传闻——这让他一个alpha有些尴尬，也放弃再去追逐别人身上的气味。  
　　  
　　高振宁将鼠标让给韩王浩的时候，本觉得他们之间的配合并不会有多好。这么想着，他们的盲僧又空了一个q。他笑得停不下来了，余光瞄到韩王浩也咧开了嘴角，漂亮的唇挽成一个心形。后来，反向技能这类的操作已经不再出现，他们甚至还使出了回旋踢。  
　　  
　　在结束比赛后礼节性拥抱时，韩王浩在高振宁低下头时，踮起脚在他耳旁用英语道：“晚上来我房间，我给你看点东西。”  
　　  
　　“什么东西？”  
　　  
　　“你如果来，就能知道。”  
　　  
　　说罢，他便推开高振宁，去和别的选手握手。高振宁思考着刚才听到的话，他是听错了，还是小花生真的邀请他晚上在房间一聚？他有些神游地离开比赛席，站在了采访席上。  
　　  
　　“我和peanut选手还是很默契的。”  
　　  
　　默契到我觉得去你的房间时一定会发生什么奇妙的事情。  
　　  
　　  
　　晚上，他接受了韩王浩的邀请。早些时候peanut给了他门房号，此时他很容易便找到了房间。路上遇到bang选手，打完招呼后，他那个意味深长的眼神还是让高振宁有些奇怪。  
　　  
　　没想太多，他在房门前站定，敲门。里面很快有了回应，哒哒哒的脚步声后，黑色的门被轻轻打开。韩王浩从里面探了个头出来，笑嘻嘻地对他说：“Come in.”  
　　  
　　高振宁接受主人邀请来到房内，环视一圈却没看到别的队友。身后韩王浩咔哒一声把房门关上，高振宁想着现在孤A寡O的共处一室，他明明是Alpha，却总有种落入圈套的感觉。  
　　  
　　“请坐。”青年步伐欢快地去拿来一杯水，拉着高振宁在床上坐下。高振宁咬着杯口，就看到韩王浩拿出手机，似乎是在很认真地找着比赛回放。  
　　  
　　……什么啊，难道真的是单纯的技术讨论吗。  
　　  
　　这么想着的高振宁已经忘了自己作为一个性取向为女omega的人有什么不对。他低下头，花生找到了视频，拿着手机往他怀里凑。高振宁屏息，青年身上那股味又冒上了鼻腔。  
　　  
　　“就是这里。”明明比他大却像个小孩的韩王浩指着手机屏幕，不知高振宁看着画面却觉得脑袋越来越重，韩王浩的声音在他耳旁摩挲，让他更觉得目眩神离。他的意识越走越远，身让人的话他也听不太清了，这时却感到一双冰凉的小手搭上自己的脸。  
　　  
　　在唇上贴上一片温热时，高振宁觉得自己的全身都炸开了一股水果花茶的味道来。香味不止填满他的口腔，还钻上他的大脑，把他的判断能力咔地一声切断。否则他也不会在睁开眼看到peanut红透了脸与他索吻时没有把人推开，而是更猛烈地亲了上去。  
　　  
　　他的头脑昏胀、欲望滚烫，高振宁知道，他的易感期到了。但是出发前明明看过备忘录，时间根本就不是这几天，甚至连接近都算不上。面前被吻到从脖颈红到眼眶的小打野气喘吁吁，动作甚至还有点抖，但还是跨坐在他的身上，双臀隔着牛仔裤的布料蹭着高振宁火热的私处。  
　　  
　　高振宁被他撩得血脉偾张，扣住韩王浩的胯，不让他再继续挑逗。韩王浩此时看起来甚至有些委屈，他扶着高振宁的肩膀，蔫着脸说：“宁……我的发情期到了，你帮我好不好？”  
　　  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　李相赫回房间时，清楚地闻到了从对门传出的信息素。熟悉的花香果香味缠绵，他按下心中那点不爽，赶紧关上门将那香味隔绝在外。  
　　  
　　只有为数不多的人才知道的秘密是，韩王浩不仅仅是个普通的omega。患有罕见且难治的魅魔症的他，发情期的频率更高，对性事的渴求比普通的omega更强烈，而且——极难被标记。不能通过标记束缚发情的患者，说是行走的春药、活生生的魅魔也不为过。  
　　  
　　不是没有听说过在rox和上单smeb的传闻，但当skt基地里炸开一室清香，他心心念念的小孩意识迷离地看向他时，他还是认栽了。从此他们维持了一年多的畸形关系，偏偏韩王浩虽生了这幅妖精身体，却单纯得像个不经世事的人。傲娇小恶魔本质只有在作弄宠溺的哥哥时才显露出来，可到了性事上，却被动且害羞得不像样。  
　　  
　　妖精太会利用自己的外貌和可爱的性格，李相赫从一开始就一败涂地。他看到因为发情期而投向别的alpha怀里的小孩毫无办法，只有在妖精又寻求他的帮助时，更卖力地去满足他，在白皙的身上耕耘，留下一片粉的紫的痕迹。  
　　  
　　想到此时在别人身下喘息的人，李相赫心中不免一阵苦笑。笑完后还得去给裴俊植开门，刚才裴俊植发来了消息，他们今晚注定要挤三个人。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　  
　　那边房间里会有怎样的烦恼，这边床上的二人丝毫不知。高振宁将害羞的Omega放在床上，用唇去追逐那人盖在手掌下的眼睛。方才他说完那些请求后就像只鸵鸟一样藏了起来，高振宁废了好大的劲才将那人的掩盖摘下，露出发红的眼眶来。  
　　  
　　“第一次？这么害羞。”高振宁看他的反应一阵好笑，将连埋在他的脖颈里，吮吸他脆弱的锁骨。身下人抗拒地推了推他的肩膀，再开口时已经带了哭腔：“痒……不要在那里，明天……会看见……”  
　　  
　　全明星的衣服遮不住一脖子的痕迹。高振宁心下了然，转去褪他的衣物，唇舌在胸前流连。粉色的花蕾藏在淡淡的乳晕中，随着他的动作颤栗着挺起。他的手顺着背攀上身下人盈盈不堪一握的蝴蝶骨，纤瘦的身体被他捧在手心里了。  
　　  
　　韩王浩抬起眼，在朦胧里看到高振宁扯着上衣，便伸出手颤颤巍巍地去解他的皮带。在一室香氛中，他闻到冷硬的生木头味随着一把火熊熊涌动，不同于他令人沉沦的信息素，这个东北大汉的信息素令人精神一振。高振宁俯身，他便攀上肩膀，在那人身旁贪婪地吮吸那木头的味道。  
　　  
　　这动作却更加取悦了alpha。  
　　  
　　高振宁的手探上他的蜜穴，早就湿透的小穴微微颤抖，韩王浩拥紧了高振宁的肩膀，在双方都满足的喟叹中，高振宁将自己的性器全部没入穴道之中。他们的下身紧紧相拥，在令人发疯窒息的温暖紧致中，高振宁行动起来。身下人的呻吟更刺激了他的动作，面色绯红的青年被握着背，后仰着头，脖颈锁骨勾勒出精致的曲线，仿佛这阿佛罗忒提独宠他一个，赐予他不可比拟的美貌与色情。欲仙欲死的快乐不仅是韩王浩，从未和Omega做过爱的高振宁在紧致的蜜穴里险些克制不住兽性。  
　　  
　　他撞到一块软肉，韩王浩的呻吟立马变了味儿。高振宁猜到那是什么，动作停了片刻，却被身下人勾紧了脖子。“进……哈啊，进来……”  
　　  
　　哪有alpha受得了呢？高振宁撞破那柔软的生殖腔口，终于明白为什么所有的alpha都对这个位置趋之若鹜。他自己也没忍住低吟一声，韩王浩已经喊得眼泪都落了下来。他一边啄去脸上的泪水，身下加快了动作，最终在那腔内留下满腔热潮。  
　　  
　　他们都缓了很久，韩王浩的哭喊声也逐渐小声，只留下两人急促的喘息。高振宁将人一把捞起，身下却还维持着插入的姿势。“我帮你洗洗啊。”他走进浴室，将花洒打开，热水淋在他们身上，热得韩王浩皮肤发红，又别有一番风味。高振宁的眼眶发红，还堵在生殖腔口的性器又大了几分。  
　　  
　　最后他们在浴室里、落地窗上又做了几次，韩王浩一手扯着窗帘浪叫的模样配上窗外拉斯维加斯未曾黑暗过的霓虹灯光，烙在高振宁眼里成了此生无法忘记的美景。最后他抱着已经做晕过去的Omega躺在床上，瘦小的体型正好可以嵌合在他怀里。他昏昏沉沉地睡过去，梦里都是一室果香花香围着他转。  
　　  
　　  
　　次日醒来时怀里已空无一人，高振宁看了看表，迷迷糊糊想起韩王浩今日还有比赛。进而他想起昨晚的一夜激情，此时从床上惊坐起来，一室的旖旎徒留花香味点点，似是那人身上的香水只剩尾调。他打开手机，一部分消息是宋义进抱怨他没比赛就睡到天荒地老，而打开直播后小花生的solo赛已经开始了，画面里的人温柔地笑着，淡定从容的模样与他昨晚见到的妖精判若两人，可床上似乎还留着他的体温，所有的一切都在提醒他那不是抓不住的春梦。  
　　  
　　罢了罢了，他们自拉斯维加斯过后便是不可轻易触及的对手，萍水相逢一场，一夜情罢了，何必过分在意。不如买鞋，谈恋爱不如买鞋。他翻身下床，在内心打算着今天要花几个零买鞋时，手却触及一张纸条。  
　　  
　　拿起一看，秀气的字体写着一串“Good morning”，下面一串数字，右下角还有一颗可爱的花生。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


End file.
